The Lilo adventures of cars
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang go to RAdiator Springs.
1. Chapter 1

(Lightning was a Rookie. He just got in a 3 way tie with Strip, "The King" Weathers and Chick Hicks. Meanwhile, The Celestian Alliance landed near the stadium where Lightning was racing. Juumba told the kids to look around. They decided to go inside Lightning McQueen's trailer. As soon as they get in, Mack drove the trailer to the Rust Eze tent, ran by their creators, brothers, "Dusty" and "Rusty" Rust-Eze. Mack didn't know that there were kids inside the trailer. Lightning McQueen sponsored the product, but hated it. It wasn't good for his image.)

Lightning McQueen: What are you kids doing here?

Lilo: Sorry, we didn't know it was your trailer. I'm, "Lilo" and these are my friends.

Lightning: I'm "Lightning McQueen."

Lilo: We're going to leave now.

Mack: No, I can use some company.

Lilo: Okay.

Lightning: This will be a long trip.

(Then they drove off to California that was held next week.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Delinquint road hazards drove by Mack and messed with him. They accidentally let Lightning out. The kids got into Lightning just in time. The ponies came with them. Stitch drove Lightning to the nearest town, "Radiator Springs". Stitch placed Lightning near a parking place while they look around. Unknown to them, they accidentally parked in a no parking zone.)

Lilo: "Radiator Springs." They must have a phone here. We need to call Juumba and Pleakely.

Stitch: Phone.

Gary: Where's Tucker?

Kristen: I thought he was with you.

Frank: He probably running around bananas again.

Gary: Oh my. We have to find him.

Stitch: Okey Takka.

(Tucker was at city hall, painting it blue. Then Red, a fire truck came in and found out that he's painting city hall blue. Tucker made a run for it. Tucker caused more trouble by kicking oil cans, .The Celestian Alliance try to catch him, but he was uncontrollable. They used The Elements of Harmony to catch him, and they accidentally broke the road with the founder's statue.)

Sheirff: Children, Your in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

(When Mack got to California, he discovered that McQueen is missing, along with the Celestian Alliance. Pleakely and Juumba also knew about their disappearance. Meanwhile in Radiator Springs, The Celestian Alliance were in traffic court. The children were in orange jumpsuits and the girls had their hair in ponytails.)

Doc: I sentence you 3 days of community service.

Lightning: I have to get to California.

(Later, Lightning fixed the road, while the kids picked up litter.)

Mater: Hi children.

Gary: Ugh, We can't talk.

Mater: Where are my manners, names, "Mater".

Lilo: I'm Lilo, and these are my friends.

Stitch:Hi.

Lilo: And this is, "Stitch."

Mater: I know what we can do tonight.

Gary: Mater, we have to leave as soon as we clean up.

Mater: You kids couldn't do it anyway.

Lightning: Mater, I can handle anything.


	4. Chapter 4

(Later that night they went to a field)

Lightning: Mater, were not doing this

Mater: Tractor Tippings fun

Gary: Tucker, do you think we can tip tractors.

Tucker: Yes, Mater told me it's funny.

Mater: When I say go we tip the tractors by honking infront of them, but don't let Lumpus catch you. GO!

Gary: Who's Lumpus?

Frank: Mater wait up.

(Mater honked his horn and the tractor fell)

Tucker: That's cool.

Frank: This is weird.

Gary: We have to please Tucker.

(A blue experiment came out holding crops)

Gary: An experiment

Lilo:Lets get it.

Frank:We found an experiment

Lilo: Experiment 544 a.k.a Thresher, he can thrash crops

Gary: Does it make crop circles?

Mater: Allright Lightning it's your turn

Tucker: Come on Lightning.

Lightning: I'll do something.

(Lightnign made all the tractors tip over, everyone laughed. Then an angry moose showed up. He was, "Lumpus". They escaped in time and decided to get some sleep.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Meanwhile In their cone the kids were talking about what they got themselves into.)

Lilo: I know it was all Tucker's fault, but we'll get out of this.

Gary: That's right and the power must protect us, always.

Frank: You sound like the talking head, "Zordon".

Rainbow Dash: Zordon?

Frank: Some head Kiki, Betty Ann and I found in COVNET.

Gary: I think he's cool

Frank: You don't know him Gary.

Gary: Princess Celestia told me all about him.

Lilo: Maybe we'll meet him one day.

(In the morning Lightning continued to fix the road and the kids do community service.)

Rainbow Dash: This is hard.

Applejack: Rainbow, we need to pick up this litter.

Pinkie Pie: These newspapers, can be used for present rapping.

Eric: Pinkie that's stupid.

David: No Eric it's good.

(Stitch found a bug and followed it)

Lilo: Stitch?

Stitch: Bug.

Kids: Stitch, get back here.

LIghtning: Stitch!

Lilo: He's in there.

(They went inside the garage and discovered that Doc Hudson use to be a racer. Twilight and Rarity released LIghtning so he can see Doc Hudson's past.)

Lightning: He's a racer.

Doc Hudson: What are you kids doing?

Betty Ann:You never told us that you raced.

Doc: I use to, until an accident in 1954.

Lightning: That has to hurt.

Pinkie Pie: You need a song

(Pinkie went outside and started to sing.)

Betty Ann: Pinkie!

Lilo: Forgive Pinkie, she loves to sing

Stitch: Sally.

Sally: So, your enjoying yourselves.

Kiki: Of course, Sally, tell us about Radiator Springs.

(Sally explained that Radiator springs was founded in 1909 and it was popular in the 60s, but in the 80s, it was a ghost town. Sally was a high powered attorney in :A, until she decided to live a normal life in Radiator Springs.)

Applejack: That's a sad story Sally.

Sally: Thank you Applejack.


	6. Chapter 6

(In the morning, Lightning finished fixing the road and he decided to relax a little. The kids also had finished up their community service. )

Lightning: Mater?

Mater: Kids your back.

(The kids were back in their regular clothes and the girl's hair was let down. )

Rarity: I say, sounds like Radiator Springs needs some cleaning up.

Mater: You know your right Rarity. This town does need a makeover.

(Everyone started to get to work. Later that night, Lightning got himself a makeover. Red turned on the lights.)

Sally: They fixed the Neon.

Lizzie: Oh Stanley, I wish you were here.

(Then the news crew found Lightning. Doc Hudson called his lawyer, "Harv" and told him where he is. Juumba and Pleakely came to find the kids.)

Pleakely: Kids, your okay.

Tucker: We are Pleakely.

Juumba: Children, you found experiment 544.

Stitch: Cousin.

(Lightning, and the kids got into Mack and they drove to LA.)


	7. Chapter 7

(At the raceway, Lightning couldn't concentrate.)

Doc: I didn't came to see you quit.

(Doc and the residents at Radiator Springs came. Guido impress Chick Hick's crew by putting in the tires in 3 seconds. Then Chick Hicks became to jealous of being 3rd place he knocked over The King)

Chick: I'm not going behind you again old timer.

(Lightning saw what happened and decided to help The King instead, leaving Chick Hicks to win. Everyone was mad at him, due to his selfishness. Meanwhile, " " The King's wife came to thank him.)

: Thanks Lightning

(Tex wanted Lightning to sponsor Dinoco now, but he liked Rust Eze the way they are.)

Lilo: If The King is retired, who'll sponsor Dinoco now?

Tex: Well, I know that The Tow truck right there would be perfect for Dinoco. Especially are music division.

Betty Ann: That's right, you guys have a Music division.

Gary: Mater, would you like to join Dinoco's music division.

Mater: You know I love to sing.

(Mater started to sing, "Row Row Row your boat." which made everyone laugh with him, thinking he's funny.)

Tex: Your in. Just need to place a building in Radiator Springs.

(Back at Radiator Springs, it became popular and Lightning told some of the racers that it's the best place to get tires. Luigi and Guido were happy to see customers.)

Lightning: Thank you kids for making me realize that The Piston Cup is an empty cup.

Betty Ann: Okay. Now where do we go?

Juumba: We go to California, their making a movie.

Lilo: And remember, we must find the experiments before someone does.

L:On the next Lilo adventures, they meet the duo of Rocky and Bullwinkle.


	8. Epilouge

(Back in Equestria, two colts, "Snips" and "Snails" went to the library and were looking in some books for a spell.)

Snips: Snails, we need to find a book on humans.

Snails: Here's one Snips.

Snips: "The guide of humans, by Sir Comet Shine VI" cool name, "Chant the saying to get to the human world."

both: "Take us to the human world. Where flowers bloom, and where people walked in a floom."

(Then magic came near them and they went into the human world.)

Snips: Where are we?

Snails: I don't Know.

(Humans walked by and went pass Snips and Snails, but they didn't see them)

Snails: Humans.

Snips: We're in The Human world.

Both: Hooray!


End file.
